


Hi, my name is -----

by Patatarte



Series: The CowCrew ship fest [6]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: But I needed this, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Rarepair, mishka is here, so I made it, theres bad flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks arrives in L.A and is sent to a building of the RT associates where he meets Chris for a contract, bad flirting ensues.





	Hi, my name is -----

Aleks crossed states with his Camaro, leaving the past behind him and needing to change his life. An old friend called him, Brett, to tell him that another guy he used to know was starting a crew, and that Aleks was welcome to join it. That sounded nice to Aleks who was honestly tired of working by himself on little deals in the quietest states.

L.A was opening its arms, hot weather, too many people, way too many crimes and gunshots...The dream of criminals that needed adrenaline back into their veins.

After many stops on the road, some bets in smoky bars while playing pools and just a little hooks up here and there, he finaly arrived in the big city. It wasn't really that new to Aleks, he came here two or three times, but that was always a change of weather and general ambience.

He parked his car under a bridge in a quiet part of the outskirt city, drinking water and petting Mishka who was getting really impatient these last hours. His lone and carefree times will be soon over, so he enjoyed his drink while looking at the cars passing by.

After a couple of minutes, a man approached, wearing a safety helmet and holding some random tool. Aleks recognized him quickly as they smiled to each others. Aleks went out of his car to hug the man who lifted him off the ground as a welcome. 

"Adam ! Dude !" 

Brett couldn't make it today and gave an adress to Aleks where he'd meet Adam. Adam was obviously in cover, but he had enough time during it to give yet another adress and an invitation to Aleks, talking about some shit and inviting him at a party this weekend. It was nice to see how many old friends were living here. He gave a quick goodbye to him after taking his phone number and drove to yet another location.

Adam's adress made him go to another rather quiet part of the city. There was an old building on the side of a highway, not facing the sun at any time of the day, having a small private parking. A nice place to hide agents of the RT associates. Aleks parked his car on the back so it'll be hiden from the street, gave a treat to Mishka, leaving the AC on before going for the building.

The more he went close to the door, the more it looked like an old detective building from some TV series. He opened it and arrived in a small hall with too many plants and a small wooden desk with a bored woman behind it. Aleks nodded to her and she made a small smile.

"What can I do for you ?" she said with the least excited voice ever.

"I'm here for the RT associates...contract, I believe ? Kovic and Hundley sent me here." He gave the invitation with a smile.

"Oh !" She looked way more energetic suddenly, like the woman before was just an act. "You are mister Marchant, right ?" Aleks nodded again. "Take these stairs, desk four."

"Thank you." 

The stairs were old and wooden too, really giving a nice vibe to Aleks. He felt truly like he was going to talk to a private detective wearing a trench coat and a matching hat. Well, when he arrived at the first floor, it wasn't really like that but... The desks were made of old and impressive pieces of wood, probably native of the building's construction. The windows had wooden blinds, everything looked old but neat. He looked around and the people working here, five of them, looked pretty young and wearing shirts like you'd find on people working at google or some hightech bullshit. 

"Looking for something, man ?" A guy said behind him.

Aleks turned around and was surprised to see a muscular guy, the kind you see living in a gym, smilling at him and offering his hand. Aleks shook it and said he was looking for the desk four and the man pointed to it.

"Hey, Chris !" He said loudly, making the named-Chris looks up, not even surprised by the action. "Here you go, man." He clapped his hand in Aleks' back and went away, to a private office in the corner of the room.

Aleks walked to the desk and offered his hand to the guy looking tired, but perhaps it was just his natural state. He looked calm and the lack of red in his eyes told Aleks he wasn't a stoner like his first guess was.

"Had a nice travel ?" he asked Aleks, smilling while looking in his drawer for something.

"Long, but I made it." 

"Mh, Colorado is really a long way from here." The man commented, smiling geniunely and looking at Aleks for a bit too long.

It was just a little awkward, but that was fine. Perhaps the guy was just a little bit slow, and Aleks wasn't going to complain because Chris- Demarais (his name was pinned on his shirt) was a cute guy. He gave some papers to Aleks and asked for informations (mostly confirmations of known informations) while he typed on his laptop. Aleks asked for help sometimes. Since he wasn't really from the US, his contract was different, but Chris was really helpful, only having to call the muscle guy once (his name is Blaine) for a small detail.

Aleks, as the social being he is, talked about the city, asking about some nice places, random informations that the other joyfully gave him. At a point, the man stood up and went in a little room, coming back with two coffees, asking only then how Aleks liked his.

It was nice, and while they were busy with the contract and papers, Aleks looked around again, seeing how another "guest" was doing the same thing as him at another desk, but none of the person here were talking or smiling the way they both did. Maybe Chris was just a nice person, the nicest in that office ?

Blaine appeared again, with a bunch of folders under one arm and a cup in one hand, looking above Chris' shoulder to check the laptop, smiling wildly.

"I know Mister over here is your only case today, but you are usualy a lot faster," he teased.

"He- He's just new in the area, I was giving him some tips, that's all." 

"Ah, sure." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows and looking at Aleks while hiding his smile in his cup full of something that wasn't coffee.

Aleks smilled at that, because Chris looked a bit embarassed about it all, typing to try to get away from his coworker (or maybe boss ? Hard to tell). Before Blain left, he dropped a booklet in front of Aleks. 

"I'm sure you had no time to find a place before you came here, it was in a rush." He said while leaving, giving Chris the responsability to tell more about it.

"Ah, yes, that's a new option." It sounded a bit like a commercial speech, but that was fine from that guy's mouth anyways. He pointed to the houses with a chewed pen. "There's flats, small houses, gated area or not. The prices are bellow." 

Aleks looked quickly, most on his stuff were in a garage Brett found him and he planned to sleep at James' place for a while, but it seemed that he could be on his own sooner than expected. 

"Uh, there's also a month that's on us, because we know you are experienced and the...uh, the new crew you are going in will be successful, so it's a way to...say welcome to our new associates." 

Aleks simply nodded and read the small lines while Chris was busy scanning a document. It mentionned the one month option as a limited thing but it said nothing about the value of a "career" for it. It was probably something they could offer to whoever they wanted, depending of their feeling for the person. After all, it isn't even a legal business, they are just good criminals flirting with the law and not respecting it.

"Is this one available ?" Aleks looked at a nice place in a gated area with some perks, it was close to a dog park, a dream for Mishka.

"You have a dog ?" Chris asked, a bit surprised and leaning slightly on his desk.

"Yeah, she's waiting in my car." Since the man made big eyes, he needed to give details. "The AC is on and I gave her water and a treat before coming here, I'm not a monster."

Chris looked reassured and noded, entering the informations in the computer. While he was doing that, Aleks turned his head because something caught his eyes. Blaine was in his private office, looking throught the blinds, at him, obviously trying to hide his activity when they met each others gaze. Those guys are weird, but not in a bad sense.

"Alright, Aleksandr. Can I call you-"

"Sure, no problem. Aleks, even"

"Good, Aleks. Uh, I'll get the keys and..." he paused, looking at Blaine's office, obviously thinking about something. "You want to go by yourself or make a tour with me, so you can see if everything is good ?" He said rather quickly.

"Well, if it's not a bother for you..." He hoped he wasn't too obvious, really, not on his signing to the RT associates. That'd be bad.

"Oh no it's fine, really. You can call me Chris, I'm Chris I mean, that's my name." He coughed and stood. "The..I'll get the keys." 

Okay, that was his first day in the city as a citizen of it, and he already met a good friend for the first time since a while and got a cute guy while signing for one of the bigest criminal organisation of the US history. Everything was fine, right ?

They left after Blaine laughed in his office and gave the keys, Chris driving slowly for Aleks to follow, even if it was in his "resume" that he was a good and fast driver. The guy probably had a lot of slow clients. As he followed, slowly, Aleks texted Brett and told him about the place he got, texted James about his arrival and the contract too. He even had the time to pet Mishka at red lights and wonders if that Chris had any interest in him or not.

Nothing says Welcome to our city than some flirting, right ? Even if it's with your...Kind of boss' employee.

They arrived at the gated area, both leaving their cars outside and Aleks taking Mishka with him. Chris was distracted by her for a few secondes before opening the gate and giving the code to Aleks. It wasn't a big place and it seemed quiet enough, Aleks noted. It was definitely good enough for the price they asked, and finding something that good so quickly is always welcome.

He visited the place, listening to Chris explanations, some more details about the area. It was nice to listen to, the guy would make either a nice seller or a nice story teller. At a point, Aleks realized he stared when Chris seemed to wait for an answer. He shook his head.

"Excuse me, what ?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't blatantly staring at him for a couple of minutes.

"I asked if you were okay with the place," was then asked with a laugh.

Yeah, that guy is cute. Damn it. Aleks agreed and the final papers of the day got signed, he finaly got a place for himself. Chris took them, holding them like dear life when it was just about ten pages and not something big, he smiled again.

"Well, that's it. You have a place now." He beamed at Aleks' smile back. "I'll leave then. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come by the office or..." He took the papers in one hand, one hand searching his pocket. "You can call me at this number..." He waited for Aleks to take his own phone or a pen to write it down. 

Maybe it was a smooth move, maybe it was just nice, Aleks wasn't sure about it, but he had a number and that was a start. The man left after scratching Mishka behind her ears. It felt a bit too empty suddenly, but for sure he'd go there again. 

Or so he thought he'd be the one calling back. Because three days later, when he finished bringing back all his stuff at his place, he got a call. Chris - the cute RT guy, on his phone, was asking for some more papers, not anything urgent but still. And since Aleks had nothing better to do at the moment, he went to the office again.

It happened three times in two weeks. And when he was at the warehouse, Brett mocked him for running to the RT office everytime he got a call, like some sort of dog starving for affection. James complained again, wondering how the fuck he needed so many papers ! But perhaps it was because he was Russian and that was a specific case ? Deep down, Aleks wondered if it wasn't just a way to make him go and talk a little more, asking if his place was comfortable, if Mishka liked it too, if the bar he went with the Funhaus crew was good, some normal talk and little papers.

It was even weirder because Chris always made him come when Blaine was on a day off. Because he probably knew teasing was around the corner. It was time to do something, Aleks was not going to be in that office every week or more just to see that guy's sweet face, really.

When on thuesday he got another call, he decided it was time.

"Hi, Aleks ? I'm sorry I-  
\- I'm pretty busy this week, I can't bring anything, but I'm free on saturday night." 

He crossed his fingers while silence was at the other side of the phone. Next to him, Asher was giving him a look, trying to busy himself on the security cams he was working on.

"I, uh, well I don't work on ...saturday nights but..I guess I can take a paper on my free time." 

Aleks could almost hear the guy's heartbeat in the phone, god that was just cute and awkward and good at the same time. Asher snorted, he heard the whole conversation.

"Good, so...Lets say that sweet thai restaurant you talked about last time, 9pm, okay ?  
-Okay ?  
\- Don't be late, see you saturday night, Chris."

The call was over and he was smilling like an idiot, hidding behind his sunglasses as Asher was giving him another look and a grin. Thanks god Asher isn't the kind of yelling in the warehouse about what happened, or else James, Trevor and Brett would never let it die.

And so the days went by, and saturday came too quickly. Aleks wasn't ready, at all, but took his finest clothes, trying to fashion up a little. Perhaps it was "too gay" for Trevor's tastes like he told him often, but that seemed good enough. Aleks came home early, saturday was a quiet day, sunday was busier. He walked Mishka and got ready.

He went to the thai restaurant, waiting for Chris to arrive, hoping he would. In his stress, he didn't luckily saw that Trevor, Jakob and Asher were in the restaurant, because Asher is a little shit wanting to see the said Chris and have some laugh at his strange date. No, what he saw was Chris arriving and looking out of place and wearing...

"Are you wearing a tuxedo for a thai restaurant ?" Aleks asked, almost giggling because, excuse me ? The man doesn't even wear formal clothes at his work place ?

"I panicked a little, it sounded like a professional meeting and-" He stopped himself, clearing his voice and waiting for Aleks to go inside first.

They ate, without a look from anyone (but the crew trio in the back, trying their best not to be seen), and it was just...Normal, not awkward, nice, until the papers subject came back.

"So, you have the documents I asked you ?" Chris asked rather smoothly.

"If you remember, you never asked for anything specific." Aleks answered with a big smile, "But if you go home with me, we'll look it up." 

He sounded flirty, even playing on the full flirty side and that was awful. Aleks hoped it'd be good enough. At the face Chris made, Aleks laughed, trying to control himself but failing, giving a full good hearted one as his face redened a bit. Fuck, he wanted to kiss that confused face.

"I- Don't think the paper is too important but..." He finished his glass, needing courage maybe ? "I'm taking the invitation to your home, if that's okay ?" 

Aleks stopped laughing, because he got played in return and that was perfect. He was maybe a little in love, or just impressed and wanting to touch the skin of a cute man. L.A is the city of angels after all, right ?

"And by the way, Aleks..." That voice sounded way too smooth and out of the ordinary for the man. "You have a really cute laugh, I like it."

Oh shit, that was a hit to the heart, right there. Aleks is a criminal, a guy that killed, took drugs, tortured people even, he's a tough guy ! And yet, he's melting at someone mentionning how cute his laugh is, and not in a mocking way, a geniune way. Fuck, he wants to thank the guy, kiss him, spend the night with him, everything he wants if it means being praised.

"Lets go home, then." He said, low.

It was serious, maybe a little too much, but Chris gave a nice smile and he gave a tip to the waitress while Aleks paid the addition, without really leaving each other's gaze. They left, Aleks' hand brushing Chris' one, laughing in the streets as they talked about a pokemon they saw printed on someone's shirt. Later, Chris even went on a passionate rant about transformers with Aleks when he saw his Optimus Prime's helmet. 

And then they kissed and kissed, and Aleks' phone buzzed a lot in his pocket and he ignored it. Asher, Jakob and Trevor were annoying him, trying to write what they imagined was going on in Aleks' appartment. There's different kind of saturday nights.

**Author's Note:**

> If perhaps someone wants more, tell me, I'll write in a heartbeat !


End file.
